There has been conducted development of an LED element for use in, for example, a backlight device of a liquid crystal display or a light source of illumination equipment or the like. FIG. 12 shows explanatory diagrams each illustrating a conventional LED element 101. (a) of FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional LED element 101. (b) of FIG. 12 is a plan view of the conventional LED element 101. (c) of FIG. 12 is a graph illustrating an electrical characteristic of the conventional LED element 101.
The LED element 101 includes: a substrate (base material) 102; an LED (light emitting diode) chip 103; an anode terminal 104; a cathode terminal 105; through holes 106 and 107; conductor patterns 108 and 109; a bonding wire 110; and a sealing resin 111.
The LED element 101 is structured as follows: The LED chip 103 is mounted on the conductor pattern 108 on the substrate 102. The anode terminal 104 and the conductor pattern 108 are connected to each other via the through hole 106 penetrating through the substrate 102.
The cathode terminal 105 and the conductor pattern 109 are connected to each other via the through hole 107 penetrating through the substrate 102. The LED chip 103 and the conductor pattern 109 are connected to each other via the bonding wire 110. The LED chip 103 and the conductor patterns 108 and 109 are covered by the sealing resin 111 for sealing.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an LED element including an LED chip as in the LED element 101 of FIG. 12. This LED element is characteristically so structured that (i) heat generated by the LED chip is dissipated to a metal surface on the back side and that (ii) a frame member, which is a part of an LED lens, can be adhered at no slant.